Connected at the Heart
by BlinkAndYouDie
Summary: When Rose finds a mysterious object in New York City, she begins to act completely different. Can the Doctor figure out what's wrong with her?
1. A Mysterious Finding

The TARDIS landed with a jolt. Rose grabbed the console for support, while the Doctor fumbled with a few more switches.

"Where are we?" Rose asked when the Doctor stepped back.

Doctor clapped his hands together and smiled. "New York City, 1985."

Rose smiled. "We could go see Back to the Future!"

The Doctor ran around the console and grabbed Rose's hand. "Fantastic movie!"

They walked out of the TARDIS together hand-in-hand, and walked out of the alley they had landed in and onto the street. The Doctor stopped and viewed his surroundings."34th Street." He said. He turned around. "A few blocks from Broadway."

While the Doctor examined their location, Rose studied the clothes of the passersby. She noticed that their clothes looked nothing like the 80's clothing she had seen in photos. She tapped on the Doctor's shoulder, and he turned to her. "I didn't think that women in the 80's wore dresses like.. that." She pointed to one of the women walking down the street, wearing a long, tan dress that reached just below her knee.

The Doctor looked at who Rose was pointing at, then he let go of Rose's hand and stopped the woman. "Excuse me, what year is this?"

The woman looked at him like he just asked her what color the grass was. "1925." She said rudely, then she continued walking through the crowd the other direction.

Rose giggled, and the Doctor walked back over casually. "Looks like we're in 1925 instead."

"Well, this works too." Rose said. She then looked down at her hoodie and jeans. "Maybe I should go back to the TARDIS and change."

"You don't have to." The Doctor said.

"Don't really want a repeat of what happened in Scotland." Rose said. The Doctor smiled.

"You can go ahead, I'll find you later." Rose said as she started walking back to the alley. The Doctor nodded and turned the other direction.

Rose briskly wove between the people in the crowd. As she turned to walk down the alley, she tripped over something. She landed on her chest, and quickly rolled over. She didn't see anything but a small black box. Curious, she picked up the box and opened it. Inside rested a silver necklace, with a heart-shaped locket. A genuine diamond was placed in the middle of the of the front of the locket. She turned it over, and noticed a strange symbol on the back. She recognized it as the Greek letter Sigma, with tiny red dots lining the edge.

She stood up and looked around to see if anybody lost it. "Did anybody lose this?" Rose called, holding up the box. People stared at her as they passed by, ignoring the question. She brought her hand back to her side and walked back into the alley. She leaned against the brick wall and opened the box again. She turned the locket over again and traced the letter with her finger. She wasn't sure what to do with it, but a heavenly voice echoed the same three words in her head.

_Put it on._

Finally, Rose pulled the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. As she clicked the clasp into place, she fell back against the wall. Her breath quickened and she began to sweat. She felt as if her body was under attack. She blinked, and she instantly felt fine again. In fact, she felt better than she had before she put the necklace on. She smiled and stood back up, and ran down the street to find the Doctor. She found him sitting outside of the Macy's Department Store. She dropped down on the ground next to him, surprising him.

He turned and looked at her clothing. "I thought you went to change?"

"Oh, I just.. changed my mind." Rose said. She began to sweat nervously

Doctor noticed the look on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, perfectly fine." She said, and the pain evaporated again.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this! This story is my very first fanfiction, so if it's absolutely horrible.. that's why. If you review my story, that would be great, because I'd appreciate the criticism. This is going to be a shorter story, and I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Thank you for reading!**

**I do not own Doctor Who. All rights for Doctor Who belong to BBC, NOT ME.**


	2. Possessed

The Doctor kept looking at her, then looked directly into her eyes. "Something is wrong."

"Doctor, I'm fine." Rose said, feeling relief again.

The Doctor sighed, and stood up, taking Rose's hand and pulling her up. "Would you like to go inside?" He pointed the Macy's sign.

"I'd love to!" Rose grinned. They ran inside together and stared in awe at its size.

"It's said that this store is the largest store in the world." The Doctor whispered in her ear.

"I bet it is." Rose said. She looked up at the Doctor. "What are two time travelers going to find of use in a department store, though?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Good point." He paused, and a smile broke out on his face. "May as well have some fun though!"

Rose giggled as they started running down the aisle, catching the gaze of shoppers. Rose didn't care, though. She loved being with the Doctor.

Suddenly, all she could see was a dark cloud. She was standing on a muddy hill by herself, with no sign of the Doctor or anybody. "Hello?" She called hopelessly. She had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, the cloud broke in the center, and an even darker cloud floated down to her. She took a closer look, and saw that it was more of a ghost instead of a cloud.

"Go to the TARDIS." It said coldly.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Go to the TARDIS." It repeated in the same cold, dark voice.

Rose returned to reality and fell to the ground. She quickly evaluated her surroundings, and realized she was in an elevator, with the Doctor kneeling down next to her.

"Rose?" He shook her shoulders.

"Doctor," Rose said, looking up at him, "can we go back to the TARDIS?"

"Why?" The Doctor asked, helping her up.

"Can we just go?" She said rudely, very unlike herself. The Doctor noticed that, and had no idea why she acting like that.

"I think we need to go back there, anyway." He finally said, pressing the main floor button on the button panel. Rose began shaking, and the Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hungry… so hungry…" The spirit said inside Rose's head. She brushed her hair behind her ear as she continued to sweat nervously. Its anger made Rose angry, and scared…

As they walked into the TARDIS, tears started streaming down her face. The pain was too much for her. It was hungry… and she felt like she was going to die if she didn't eat something…

"Can I have something to eat?" Rose asked as the Doctor started pressing some buttons.

He looked up and nodded. Rose walked into the kitchenette of the TARDIS and took a granola bar off of the shelf. She ripped off the wrapper and quickly devoured it.

"More… I need more food…" The spirit repeated in her mind. She nodded as if she was talking face-to-face with it, and ate three more granola bars. As she reached for another one, she noticed the Doctor was standing in the doorway.

"Rose." The Doctor said softly. That's all it took for her to break down and cry.

* * *

Rose was sitting in a chair in the main room, drinking a bottle of water. She felt humiliated, acting like a baby in front of the Doctor, while he felt like horrible watching her feel this way, and not knowing what was causing her to hurt like this.

"Okay, Rose, are you ready?" He said calmly, leaning against the console.

She nodded. "I don't know what I did, honest."

The Doctor nodded. "I'm guessing it started only a few hours ago."

Rose nodded. "It's taking over my mind, Doctor." Suddenly, she slipped out of the chair and onto the ground, her face hidden in her hands. The Doctor knelt down to help her, but she shoved him away with her right arm.

He stood up, slipping his hand into his pocket and gripping his sonic screwdriver. Rose looked up at him with a dark look in her eyes. "Open it, Time Lord. Open the TARDIS." She said in a deep, cold voice.

"Oh, you know full and well that I can't do that." The Doctor said.

"But it has happened before. It's in her memories." She said in the same voice.

"Ah, well, back then, she had Mickey and a big truck to help her, didn't she?" The Doctor said, beginning to pull out the screwdriver.

Rose's body flew back down to the floor again, and she sat back up a few seconds later. "What's happening, Doctor? What's happening to me?"

"Well, it seems that something is, so to speak, possessing you." The Doctor said, kneeling down at Rose's level. Her eyes looked as sweet, innocent, and beautiful as they always did. The only thing different was the fear for her life showing in her tears.

"Like a demon or something?" Rose said.

"I don't know." The Doctor said. Then he remembered something, and stood up quickly. "Did you find anything… different while we were in New York?"

Rose looked down at her chest, and the Doctor noticed a small locket. She placed her thumb and middle finger on the sides of it, and pulled on it. She instantly collapsed again.

"Oh my…" The Doctor said nervously. "Did you happen to see what was on the back?"

"Some Greek letter." Rose said.

The Doctor sat down. "I think I know what the problem is, then." He said quietly.

She stood up and sat next to him. "What, Doctor?"

"It's a Sigmarax, Rose. A Sigmarax is taking over your body."

**Author's Note: Thank you for the positive reviews! There is only going to be one more chapter for this story, and that should be up within the next few days. Thanks again for reading!**

_**I do not own Doctor Who. All rights for Doctor Who belong to BBC, NOT ME.**_


	3. Problem Solved

"What is a Sigmarax?" Rose asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"A Sigmarax is an alien that's been around almost as long as the Earth has." The Doctor said. "It's basically a ghost, an invisible ghost, with the ability to change into whatever it chooses."

"Why is it taking over my body, then?"

"It needs energy to change into certain forms. It had enough energy to turn into something as simple as a necklace," he pointed to Rose's locket, "but they need more energy to turn into something bigger, like a deadly monster."

Rose's eyes widened. "So it's going to kill me?"

"Not exactly." The Doctor stood up and leaned on the console, trying to figure out what to do. He turned to Rose again. "It's like an unborn baby: it uses some of your energy and blood to keep itself alive, until it's ready. Then, it will go in for the kill." He patted the console.

"It wants the energy in the TARDIS?" Rose sat up.

"Yes. That's why it's in you. You live here, and it saw your memories of ripping open the TARDIS' heart, and absorb the energy, and it wants you to do it again."

"But... But… I can't. You know I can't." Rose said desperately.

"I know. But it's going to find another way."

As if it was on cue, the dark look returned in Rose's eyes. "Cardiff." She said darkly.

"Oh, Cardiff? What do you want to do there?" He said casually, pressing a few buttons on the console.

"Her memories indicate that there is a wormhole there. Plenty of energy…"

"Oh, so you can change from a measly little necklace into something that can actually do some damage?"

"I can kill the girl if I wanted to. But I still need her."

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He held it up to his mouth, and whispered, "Please don't kill her." He pointed it at Rose's forehead, and pressed the button.

Her eyes flickered back to life. The Doctor sighed in relief. "What did you do?" Rose asked.

"It's unconscious at the moment. Until it wakes up, I need to figure out what to do."

"It knows about Cardiff." Rose said nervously.

"I know." He crossed his arms and started to think. "First, we need to get it off of you."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Don't know." He said quietly.

"Can't you use your screwdriver?" Rose asked.

"It's fused too close to your heart. I don't want to do any damage." He said, still thinking. He then jumped up. "I'm full of energy, aren't I?" He jumped up and down at the console.

Rose realized what he meant. "No, you aren't risking your life just to get this think off of me."

"I can channel it away from me so it won't affect my mind." He walked over to Rose. "I can turn it into whatever I want if I try hard enough."

Rose stared at him. He sat down next to her. "I have to do this." He said. "I don't want to scare you, so…" He put his hand over her eyes. Before she knew what was going on, his lips were on hers. He kissed her lightly, but they both knew they wished it would last longer. As he pulled away and lifted his hand off of her eyes, they watched as the locket slowly disappeared. Rose pressed her hand against her chest as the hole the locket made disappeared.

As it completely dissolved in the air, the Doctor began to twitch. A metal brace formed on his wrist.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled. He grimaced, and the brace disappeared. An apple materialized in his hand a few seconds later.

He dropped the apple on the floor and quickly shook off his overcoat and wrapped the apple in it. He picked it up and held it in his arms.

"Ah, there we go!" He smiled. "Now I just need to figure out what to do with it."

"Can't you just kill it?" Rose asked.

"If it isn't necessary, then no." The Doctor said, unwrapping the apple and holding it up to his ear. He then put it back in the overcoat, and said, "Its intentions are to get fuel for its planet."

"Fuel? Why is it on me if it wants fuel?"

"It needs to be something big enough to suck the oil out of the ground and bring it back to his planet."

"Oh yeah, those aren't bad intentions or anything." Rose crossed her arms. "What are you going to do with it?"

He placed the apple on the chair, and it disappeared. He examined the air and held his screwdriver in the air, pressing the button. He pulled it through the air and back onto the chair. It materialized into a pen.

"It's going to die." The Doctor said, kneeling down and examining it. He picked it up again and held it to his ear. "Hmm. Its planet _doesn't_ need fuel."

"What does it need, then?" Rose asked, kneeling next to the Doctor.

"It's embarrassed." He turned to Rose. "He's looking for a mate."

He continued after seeing Rose's confused face. "It lied. Its planet does _not_ need fuel. In fact, there are plenty of fuel resources on the planet it lives on. It's just lonely."

Rose looked back up at the Doctor. "Lonely?"

"Apparently, a lot of other Sigmaraxes are very superficial, and this one doesn't have enough energy to turn into something very likeable." He said. The pen twitched again. The Doctor pulled his screwdriver out again and pointed it at the pen, pressing the button. It materialized into a large cardboard box.

"Hold on a minute." He said, pressing the button again. It disappeared, then reappeared, taking on the appearance of a seven-year-old girl.

Rose stared at the girl for a few seconds. "It… it looks like me when I was a girl."

The Doctor smiled. "It must have traces of your DNA flowing through its system."

It walked up to the Doctor and tugged on his sleeve. "Change me again, please."

"Please? It's being all polite now?" Rose said, astonished.

"Like I said, it has traces of your DNA in its system." The Doctor said. Rose blushed.

He pressed the button on his screwdriver again, and the girl disappeared. It materialized into a young blonde woman, about the same age as Rose. She was tall, slim, and wearing a short black dress. Rose cringed as the Doctor examined the girl.

"Name me." The woman said. "Name me, Doctor."

The Doctor thought for a moment, tapping his chin with his screwdriver. "Romana."

The girl blinked, and Rose crossed her arms. "My name is now Romana." The girl said.

"Okay, Romana, are you going to return home now?" The Doctor asked sternly.

"Yes, Doctor." Romana said quietly. "This energy will not last for long, though."

"I know." The Doctor said. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and pointed his screwdriver at it, then handed it to Romana. "Take this when you're out. It'll last for a while."

Romana smiled. "Thank you, Doctor." She turned to Rose. "And thank you too, Rose."

Rose smiled politely, and Romana disappeared into thin air.

The Doctor placed his screwdriver back in his pocket and walked back up to the console, pressing some buttons. Rose walked up to him, and said, "Alright, two questions."

"One at a time, please." The Doctor interrupted.

Rose continued, "What did you give her?"

"Energy capsule. A tiny bit of the TARDIS' energy pressed into a capsule. Should last her a few months at the least."

"And who is Romana?"

The Doctor looked up. "That Sigmarax that just disappeared into thin air."

"Where did you get that name from?"

The Doctor sighed. "She was a friend of mine. A friend from Gallifrey."

Rose's expression softened. "Oh." She said quietly.

"Well, she's gone now, so it doesn't really matter." The Doctor said, flipping a switch on the console.

Rose linked her arm through his. "I'm here, at least."

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, you are. Now, where to next?"

"Surprise me!"

The Doctor smiled as he flicked another switch, and the TARDIS went zipping through the time vortex.

**Author's Note: That's it! I hope I did pretty well with it. That may have been a stupid name for an alien, and a pretty simple idea for one too, but I did my best. I plan to start writing another fanfiction in the near future, if you're interested. Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**I do not own Doctor Who. All rights for Doctor Who belong to BBC, NOT ME.**


End file.
